


Soulmates? A Dancer and A Producer?

by AroundTheWorldIn365



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroundTheWorldIn365/pseuds/AroundTheWorldIn365
Summary: It happened every day for Wonshik, so waking up his feet throbbing was nothing new. Whatever his damn soulmate was doing, they must be over doing it. Despite him waking up with a pulse in his feet every day, didn’t mean he didn’t try and milk it from his friends which they more often than not gave into and helped him wherever they could.





	Soulmates? A Dancer and A Producer?

It happened every day for Wonshik, so waking up his feet throbbing was nothing new. Whatever his damn soulmate was doing, they must be over doing it. Despite him waking up with a pulse in his feet every day, didn’t mean he didn’t try and milk it from his friends which they more often than not gave into and helped him wherever they could. It was strange for Wonshik to try and comprehend that you had a soulmate, someone that was made for you, someone that fit your ideals so well it was impossible not to love them, although it scared him to think that maybe he might be the 1 in a million who’s soulmate did not love them. He hated to admit it but that thought alone managed to trick pain in his chest as if his heart had already been broken. 

Surprisingly Wonshik actually had to be somewhere today and couldn’t spend it lazing bed waiting for Hongbin to come over for their daily video game battle, which Hongbin always won not that Wonshik was going to admit it. As a music producer Wonshilk’s current project was music for a dance show taking place under the local dance school and he actually had to drag himself there to set up the music for the teachers and to make sure it matched the atmosphere for the dance as well as the choreography, they wanted to use the piece for. He got their just in time to see the rehearsal once the music had been transferred, the teachers asked him to sit in just in case they needed to change something.

Although across the town it was a different story, for Hakyeon the eternal exhaustion that clearly wasn't from his insane dance rehearsal and performance schedule was dragging him and his emotional well being down; even Sanghyuk in all his annoying glory was starting to notice his dampening mood. All it took was one rehearsal with Hakyeon being dead on his feet for him to mutter the first words he thought about his soul mate.  
“I wish this asshole would get some sleep and at least give me a chance of looking like a normal human rather than a sleep deprived zombie.” Of course Hakyeon did not say this as quietly as he intended and he could hear Sanghyuk’s manic laughter from across the room.

Hakyeon hadn’t expected any visitors to sit in on the rehearsal but when the cute stranger sat down and made his way across the room with strangely hobbled steps, he couldn’t say he hated the idea. The music played and Hakyeon let himself be taken with the music, performing each step without much thought, his body knew how to move and how to make it look good. When it came to an end, with a beaming smile and after Hakyeon had learned that the stranger was the one who made the piece of music. He sauntered over in only the way Hakyeon managed to, without looking like a fool.  
“Hello, i heard that you produced the music and forgive me but you seem extremely familiar. My names Hakyeon” He smiles looking down at him from where he was stood. Maybe Hakyeon had seen him before but where he had no clue.  
“Hi, my names Wonshik and i hope you liked the music, you looked really good dancing it by the way. Did you maybe want to get coffee after this, I would like to get to know you more, if you don’t have plans?” Wonshik asks, his cheeks going warm with embarrassment. He usually wasn’t this forward with strangers but he felt like he knew him and a single lone thought ran across his mind. This could be the one and even if it isn’t you got to have coffee with a sexy stranger so either way it’s a good opportunity.


End file.
